Yugioh Torture House I mean Truth or Dare
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Look at the title, I the four classic yugioh pairings, plus Ishizu, Hashira, and Toshiro, and you the fans get to decide their fates as I type them down. Read my rules first before you review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hello my beloved fans, I hope to really kick off this month with a Torture show, lots of people love those.**

**Toshiro: Not even going to ask. Hashira owns nothing, but her OCs and her ideas. Enjoy.**

Hashira woke up in the morning and felt some odd feeling.

Toshiro immediately came into the room and asked, "Hashira, are you getting sick?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Hashira said.

"Well, maybe Ishizu or the others would know." Toshiro said and Hashira nodded.

Sometime later, everyone over, including the yamis.

Ishizu walked over to her and said, "Something is trying to escape from your body."

"YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT AND I'M GIVING BIRTH?!" Hashira yelled and glared at Toshiro while everyone had wide eyes.

"No, you are not Hashira. If you were, the both of you would sense it and smell the changes in your scents. I'm saying that something is coming out." Ishizu said to reassure her.

"_**Oh how right you are, reincarnation of Isis."**_ An eerie voice similar to Hashira's said with a chuckle.

Hashira started screaming in pain as light started leaving her body along with some odd mist that smelled of pancakes.

The mist and light accumulated into a being similar to Hashira's Elemental Angel form, only with medium dark brown hair and piercing green eyes that seem to be staring into their very souls. Other than that, she looked exactly like Hashira, only less of a tan and some freckles.

"Listen up, I am the author of this story, my name is FireWing Pegasus and no, I am not Hashira's dad, but I am her creator. She is... after all, my alter ego, or rather, an OC completely based on my personality. Toshiro is a character from another anime, but I use him in my stories as I am his number 1 fangirls! Yes to anyone reading this, I said it, got a problem with it?" FireWing demanded at thin air, though her mere presence had scared everyone, mostly Hashira and Toshiro, Hashira because of the author coming out of her and what she had said, Toshiro because of the author being one of his fangirls.

"Anyway... I am writing this Fanfiction story, as a Yugioh Torture show. I was reading those online and decided that I wanted to type one. Now for the rules:

_**#1: Yami/Atem, Yugi, Toshiro, Hashira, and me are off limits, everyone else is fair game, especially Tea. Reasons, I am Toshiro and Yami's fangirl, I love the both of them and you can't make me torture them, Hashira because Toshiro and I will murder you, and me because I don't want to do any truths or dares, and Tea because she is a bitch. The only thing you can do is make Yami and Yugi yaoi couples or have them do something cute. Other than cute couple things, the only other thing we are not off limits from is truths, we have to answer truths.**_

_**#2: Yes, you can have yaoi, also the reviewers need to send in truths and dares through dares. If you kill anyone, give your reasons and I will just bring them back in the next chapter.**_

_**#3: No little kids are here, -looks at Seto and Mokie- Mokuba you can leave, Seto you stay. -turns back to readers- since no little kids are here, you can do anything you want, especially Tea :3**_

_**#4: There might or might not be certain situations where the cast can avoid a truth or dare, so bare with me.**_

_**#5: -uses shadow magic to change the appartment- Okay, so we have a variety of rooms in this place, the usual rooms you find in a house, and the torture rooms: Punishment Room, Sound Proof Room, Fan Girl Closet, and others that will be mentioned if someone wants a certain room or if a situation requires it.**_

Anyway, those are my rules. Got a problem, ask me. If I forget to mention some rules, Julian from the Forbidden Game series does the same thing! Also, I have some dares and truths for everyone, and I can tell if you are lying when it comes to the truths." FireWing says and she preens her wings with her fingers.

"_**Here is my Dares first:**_

_**Joey: Dress up a Blue Eyes White Puppy and go into the Sound Proof Room with Seto.**_

_**Tea: Force Seto to summon his Blue Eyes(Before he goes into the SPR) and then force the Blue Eyes to eat you, so that we will be rid of you for a whole chapter.**_

_**Bakura: Dress up as a Nyan Cat and do the Nyan dance.**_

_**Ryou: Watch every single episode of Harry Potter without Bakura there to protect you.**_

_**Marik: Watch the InSaNiTy Music video in japanese before singing the english lines to us.**_

_**Malik: Dress in the gayest outfit you have.**_

_**Ishizu: Have Yami summon the Dark Magician, and then make out with the Duel Monster.**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Joey: (When he comes back) Why do you think everyone calls you a doggie?**_

_**Seto: (When he comes back) Why do you have a dragon fetish, yes I know about your Blue Eyes White Boxers.**_

_**Tea: (temporarily revive her) Why are you obsessed with Friendship, is it because you watched a little too much My Little Pony as a child? (When done with question, Blue Eyes eats her again)**_

_**Bakura: Why are you so much like a British Kitty?**_

_**Ryou: What happened the day your mom and sister died?**_

_**Marik: How do you like the song InSaNiTy?**_

_**Malik: What exactly happened to your dad, is he dead or is he in the shadow realm?**_

_**Ishizu: If Malik doesn't know the answer to the above question, answer for him."**_

Everyone looked shocked and freaked out, except for the five who were not mentioned, and Joey asked, "Why?"

"Because, you can either choose to go to the Punishment Room where Zork will murder you, and I already have one live captive there, Toshiro's mortal enemy Sosuke Aizen from Bleach."

"I'M SORRY FOR NEARLY KILLING TOSHIRO AND THROWING THE SOUL SOCIETY INTO A STATE OF CHAOS! PLEASE LET ME GO!" A scream is heard from the Punishment Room and everyone gets scared.

"Or, you can choose to go to the Fan Girl Room."

The door to the mentioned room opens a little to reveal glowing red eyes, claws attached to feminine arms and screams yelling, "WE LOVE YOU JOEY!"

Joey immediately puts on a Blue Eyes White Puppy costume and while he does that, Seto summons a Blue Eyes White Dragon which eats Tea alive, before he goes into the SPR with Joey.

FireWing uses her magic to get the Blue Eyes to shrink to the size of a parrot before it perches on her shoulder. Then she uses her magic to create dvds in front of Ryou, and a computer with a costume in front of Bakura.

"Fine." Bakura said as he put on the costume and turned on the music and danced causing everyone to laugh.

"Ryou, you can go in the TV room to watch those DVDs." FireWing says sweetly and Ryou nods.

Marik takes Bakura's laptop, and watches the video and is like, "This is the best song ever!"

When the song ends, Marik turns the music back on and sings it in english so everyone with know.

_**The Unneeded meaning of start to end…**_

_**To the disappearance of this soul**_

_**Who remembers characters?**_

_**From this window of madness…**_

_**Goodbye~**_

_**He-e-e-ll~**_

_**He-e-e-ll-o, myself~**_

_**Ha-ha-haven't we~**_

_**Ha-ha-haven't we me-e-et before~?**_

_**Goo-oo-oodbye~**_

_**Goo-oo-oodbye my-y-y-myself~**_

_**So-o-o want~**_

_**So-o-o want to-o talk~?**_

_**InSaNiTy!**_

_**Like floating on air~**_

_**PsyChoPaTHy~!**_

_**A carefree life~**_

_**InSaNiTy~!**_

_**An illusion that can't end~**_

_**CapTivIty!**_

_**Unable to run away~!**_

_**InSaNiTy!**_

_**Like floating on air~**_

_**PsyChoPaTHy~!**_

_**A carefree life~**_

_**InSaNiTy~!**_

_**An illusion that can't end~**_

_**CapTivIty!**_

_**Like the corruption is continuing~!**_

_**The discovered conclusion…**_

_**...Disappearing**_

_**Outlines fading to black**_

_**In the darkness, there's no such thing as light**_

_**From inside the madness…**_

_**Goodbye~**_

_**He-e-e-ll~**_

_**He-e-e-ll-o, myself~**_

_**Ha-ha-haven't we~**_

_**Ha-ha-haven't we me-e-et before~?**_

_**Goo-oo-oodbye~**_

_**Goo-oo-oodbye my-y-y-myself~**_

_**So-o-o want~**_

_**So-o-o want to-o talk~?**_

_**InSaNiTy!**_

_**Like floating on air~**_

_**PsyChoPaTHy~!**_

_**A carefree life~**_

_**InSaNiTy~!**_

_**An illusion that can't end~**_

_**CapTivIty!**_

_**Unable to run away~!**_

_**InSaNiTy!**_

_**Like floating on air~**_

_**PsyChoPaTHy~!**_

_**A carefree life~**_

_**InSaNiTy~!**_

_**An illusion that can't end~**_

_**CapTivIty!**_

_**Like the corruption is continuing~!**_

_**Hey…**_

_**Haven't we met before somewhere in the past?**_

_**Hey...**_

_**...You're special to me; I want to talk to you**_

_**Hey…**_

_**What time is it? What's today? I don't know**_

_**Hey…**_

_**...It would be better if we just completely forgot**_

_**InSaNiTy!**_

_**Like floating on air~**_

_**PsyChoPaTHy~!**_

_**A carefree life~**_

_**InSaNiTy~!**_

_**Dark? Light?**_

_**InSaNiTy, InSaNiTy…**_

_**Sanity…**_

_**Can't see the dark already…**_

_**Purity…**_

_**These days are longer…**_

_**Sanity…**_

_**But that must also sink…**_

_**Sanity…**_

_**What is that?**_

_**InSaNiTy!**_

_**Like floating on air~**_

_**PsyChoPaTHy~!**_

_**A carefree life~**_

_**InSaNiTy~!**_

_**An illusion that can't end~**_

_**CapTivIty!**_

_**Unable to run away~!**_

_**InSaNiTy!**_

_**Like floating on air~**_

_**PsyChoPaTHy~!**_

_**A carefree life~**_

_**InSaNiTy~!**_

_**An illusion that can't end~**_

_**CapTivIty!**_

_**Like the corruption is continuing~!**_

_**InSaNiTy…**_

_**PsyChoPaThy…**_

_**InSaNiTy…**_

_**CapTivIty…**_

The song finally ends and FireWing asks, "Okay… Who agrees never to let Marik ever listen to that song ever again?"

Everyone who is present, except Marik, raise their hands.

FireWing throws some random extremely gay outfits at Malik and goes and dresses in the gayest one which causes FireWing to have to create another SPR for them.

Yami gets his duel disk and summons the Dark Magician, "Dark Magician! Come Forth and make out with Ishizu!"

The Dark Magician appears and makes out with Ishizu before going to back to the card leaving behind a blushing Ishizu.

Ryou, Seto, Marik, Malik, and Joey come back from wherever they were and they all sit in a circle around each other.

"Okay Joey, why do you think everyone calls you a dog?" FireWing asks.

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea, though I sometimes think it might be because of my horrible life and my poofy hair which makes me look like a Golden Retriever." Joey admits.

"Seto, I know about your Blue Eyes White Boxers that you are wearing at the moment. Why do you have a dragon fetish?"

Seto actually has a small blush and mumbles something about having to have a talk with Mokuba, and then says, "I like them because of their mighty powerful, no other creature is as powerful as a dragon."

"Oh yeah? What about alicorns with power over fire?" Hashira and FireWing ask at the exact same time which creeps everyone out.

"Anyway…" holds up a Revive, "I stole this from Pokemon. I use this Revive, on the Teamon."

Tea appears with only half health, and FireWing says, "What? I don't want to waste my Max Revive on her. Now Tea, answer the truth."

"I have been watching My Little Pony since birth and my first word was Friendship." before Tea has the chance to go on a speech about friendship, the Blue Eyes goes back to full size before eating her again, and then going back to parrot size.

"Bakura, why are you so much like a British Kitty?" FireWing asks.

"I am not a kitty, and I'm not British, I'm just gay." Bakura says.

Ryou turns to Bakura and asks, "Then why do you have kitty ears and keep quoting Ron Weasley?"

"I have no comment." Bakura says.

"Ryou? If it's too painful for you, you don't have to answer." FireWing says and Ryou just starts crying from his memories.

"Okay… I don't have to ask Marik about the song, he already answered it, so… Ishizu it would just be easier if you would tell us what happened." FireWing says as they turn to the elder woman.

"Both actually. Marik sent his soul to the shadows while using the Millennium Rod to carve the hide of our father's back off. I honestly felt like throwing up, unfortunately I was pinned to a wall." Ishizu answers.

"Alright, those are all we have. Also to any reviewers, if you want me to add an Original character for a chapter, just tell me. Also, since I like the theme, next chapter will be medieval style, it will be that way pretty much every other chapter. I need reviews if you want me to post another chapter."

All of them say, "Please don't review and save us the torture!"

"Alright, get into your rooms, it's going to be a long night." FireWing says.

**Author's Notes: I'm not even going to type a chapter until you give me some reviews.**

**Toshiro: Didn't ASAP say she was going to review?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yes, and hopefully other people start reviewing, other wise this story with take eternity to finish.**

**Toshiro: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Well, we got two good reviews, and honestly, two reviews is the minimum for this story, infinite reviews are the max.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, all it means is that she wants reviews, and you can only get chapters if you review, and Hashira is not very patient people.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yeah, now do your thing for this medieval chapter.**

**Toshiro: Fine, my lady. My queen does not own Yugioh, she only owns her OCs and ideas. Please enjoy.**

The next morning, FireWing woke up to her alarm clock, which was a recording of Toshiro screaming that Sosuke was coming.

Hashira and Toshiro ran into the room wondering what was going on and FireWing just said, "It's just my alarm clock."

Hashira sighed and Toshiro just paled that she had an alarm clock that he voice.

"Anyway, as I had said in the last chapter, this Medieval themed." FireWing says and magic comes out of her and begins to cover the whole house and change their clothes.

FireWing wears an elegant long green dress with a gold tiara and necklace with emeralds, Hashira was wearing a red dress that falls to her ankles with gold designs in the shape of horses and gold trimming on the dress, the same red sash with gold trimming for the waist, under the dress were her gold leg bands, a black shirt, with red and gold horse designs with red and gold trimming leaving her stomach and lower back uncovered, her gold arm bands adorning her arms, her gold ankh earrings hanging from her ears, a crimson cape with gold trimming that looked like her wings turned into a cape, red sandals with gold and black trimming, and a gold tiara with a ruby in the center, and Toshiro was wearing a dark blue formal princely outfit with silver armor and and a white shirt with a silver crown and a sapphire in the center.

"Now, we must wake up everyone." FireWing says as she conjures up a large gong in the guys room, and a magic snake in Tea's room

FireWing, Toshiro, and Hashira go down for breakfast, and a few seconds later, a loud gong is heard, violent cursing/screams and thumps are heard throughout the house. Everyone came into the room, Tea dressed as a concubine, and the guys were dressed as nobles yet Yami made it look like royal fashion and was instantly a turn on for FireWing, with the tights and other things, she had an epic blush just staring at him.

Servants came into the room, and gave FireWing a stack of pancakes that reached to Yugi's chest. She licked her lips before eating the pancakes Pacman style.

When they were all done with there food, FireWing rung a bell for a servant and ordered, "Please have someone send me my list of reviews."

The servant just nods, and a few seconds later, another servant comes back with the list and everyone was officially scared.

"Okay, even though none of these reviews are Medieval style, we can still use them. The following people must follow me to the courtyard, anyone else can just come and watch. I need: Seto, Ishizu, Yami, and Bakura, now follow me." FireWing declared and everyone just followed her not wanting to be alone in the house.

They went out to the courtyard and FireWing said, "Okay, the first review is from a guest who goes by the name of GMW. And I am going to summarize it so I don't break fanfiction rules. _**GMW wants Dartz to be in here, and they want Dartz to say what pokemon he would be, and have a Yo Mama battle with Seto.**_ Well, even though Dartz isn't here, I can make him appear for a chapter, but then he will go back from whence he cometh." FireWing says and a portal appears in the sky above them before Dartz falls out of it and falls on his bum. "Dartz, you are in a Yugioh Truth or Dare Fanfic, and the reviewers have a question/truth and a dare for you."

Dartz looks around says, "Tell me now or I will have to orichalcos devour your soul."

"I'm immune to it's power as the author. First, the question: If you were a pokemon, what would you be?" FireWing asks.

"A Gyarados, because of it's resemblance to the great Leviathan." Dartz says and then FireWing mumbles something about leviathans and pokemon.

"Anyway, the dare is for you to have a Yo Mama battle with Kaiba." FireWing says.

Dartz and Seto turn to each other and glare.

"Yo mama's so stupid she makes Tristan look like Einstein!" Dartz exclaims at him.

"My mom is dead, Yo Mama's so stupid, she thought cardgames on motorcycles would be a good idea." Seto says and Dartz just lunges at him, before he disappears.

"How did you like your answers, GMW? Anyway, the next reviewer is ASAP Rocky, and the both of us love torture, so yeah, time for her review. Or rather, the summary. _**She wants Ishizu to say who she has a crush on, Yami has to say if he would kiss Ishizu if the only cure to eternal sleep was a kiss, and for Bakura to watch and do the Kitty Cat dance.**_"

"Um… I guess my past life was in love with the Dark Magician formerly known as Mahad… but I guess that I have yet to find love, after all both my brothers and I were living in a tomb until Malik got us out, and then I had no time for love as I got my job and had to stop my brother from taking over the world." Ishizu answers with a blush and Malik says, "Never going to happen under my watch Ishizu."

"Um… I guess I would, but there would be no emotional connection, but I might just summon the Dark Magician as not to get on Malik and Marik's bad sides." Yami says with a blush.

"Again?! Why do you people hate me so?! It's my damned twin brother who's the Thief King!" Bakura complains as FireWing gets the computer to show Bakura dancing the Nyan cat dance, before he dances and sings to it.

"Wow, this was a short chapter, but I guess it's only because of the two reviews. I need longer, more tortuous reviews if these chapters are going to be lengthened." FireWing says and everyone gets scared as she laughs at the chaos that will ensue in the house when they get more reviews.

**Author's notes: Yeah, from now on, every other chapter will be a themed special, if you have an idea for a special, send it to me by PM or by review.**

**Toshiro: My Queen, don't let any power go to your head.**

**FireWing: You dareth question thy authority?**

**Toshiro: No my queen, please review if you don't want to incur her wrath.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter to keep you occupied, though I don't know how long I can keep up doing these chapters when I'm supposed to be working on homework.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, and it's actually time for you to put your computer away for the night. Hashira owns nothing but her OCs and ideas. Enjoy while I try to take the Chromebook away from her.**

"AHH! SOSUKE IS COMING! EVERYONE GET TO SAFETY!" Toshiro's voice rang in FireWing's room and she smacked her alarm clock, successfully turning it off.

She sat up and wasn't surprised by how Hashira and Toshiro didn't come into her room in panic, they were smart enough to remember her alarm clock, and it wasn't loud enough to wake up the whole house. She yawned and created a magic alarm snake, and sent it into the rooms, just not Hashira's room knowing full and well that snakes are a horses worst enemy, like mice to elephants, horses will freak out and be potentially traumatized.

FireWing got ready and as soon as she got to the breakfast table, screams were heard and shadow magic brought Toshiro and Hashira, who were both ready, to the breakfast table before she was capable of having a meeting with those snakes.

Everyone came in scared and FireWing explained, "Those are nonvenomous alarm snakes. Their sole purpose is just to wake you up."

Everyone just sighed and ate their food, though certain people had to create shields as Joey began to eat everything.

When they were done, four black butterflies with red markings that Toshiro easily recognized, flew into the room and landed on FireWing's finger.

"What do they say?" Toshiro asks and everyone looks at him like he is crazy, or knows something they don't, "I know full well that those are Hell Butterflies, I'm wondering what those are doing here?"

"Clever Shiro. Yes, these are Hell Butterflies, and I am using them to tell me the reviews, and by the looks of it, we got five reviews by four different people, but one wasn't dares or truths. Either way, we got two new reviewers, who have some great ideas." FireWing says and takes one of the Hell Butterflies and puts them on her other finger as they pale and she whispers, "Show the review summary."

The Butterfly flies up and a noise comes from it which turns to words.

_**Summary of yamikage's review**_

_**Wants Tea to be in a torched room with Bakura and Marik, and wants Ryou, Malik, Seto, and Joey in the fangirl room**_

"Okay, I can't tell if you said 'Torched' or 'Torture' so I'm going to make a room that is a torture room, only with many torture devices that make fire." FireWing says as a door appears in the wall, and Bakura and Marik shove Tea in while following, and the sound of laughter, then fire blasts, and then screaming, with more laughter, are heard.

"I love fire, nice idea. Now…" FireWing looks at Ryou, Malik, Seto, and Joey who are trying to escape, but FireWing's shadow magic envelops them and drags them toward the Fan Girl Room, and locks them in there.

"Okay, next review is from GMW." FireWing says as another Butterfly flies up and another review is heard.

_**Summary of GMW's review**_

_**Yami and Yugi have to sing Phantom of the Opera**_

_**wants to know if Dartz knows he looks like the villain from Final Fantasy 7, and if he would trade places with the villain.**_

_**And Valon has to say if he likes Tea, and if Dartz had ever done something **_**_embarrassing_**

"Alright, I don't know 'The Phantom of the Opera', so I can't have Yami and Yugi sing it, sorry. Let me bring Dartz back, and have Valon come too." FireWing says as she snaps her fingers and the two mentioned fall out of a portal.

"Why am I back here again?" Dartz demands and Valon asks., "Crikey Mate, where in the blazes am I?"

"You two are here because of a review." FireWing says and they read the review.

"I didn't know I looked like him, and I wouldn't take his place, who knows what things are out there that I would have to face. I wouldn't trade places unless I have the Leviathan with me." Dartz says before he is zapped into the Final Fantasy 7 world with the Leviathan, and the author doesn't know what Final Fantasy 7 is so she is not going to type what happens.

"I'm surprised that he has fans." Valon mumbles before FireWing says, "Valon, you still have truths to answer."

"No, I don't like Tea, she's a (Australian term for Bitch if there is one) I like Mai way more. And Dartz did do embarrassing things, like try out too many hair dyes, and if you have seen Marik's Evil Council videos then you know what embarrassing things he did." Valon says before getting sent back to his motorcycle date with Mai.

"Okay, next review is from ASAP." FireWing says cheerfully.

The Hell Butterfly flies up and ASAP's voice is heard giving her review.

_**Summary of ASAP's review**_

_**Would Yami kiss Ishizu?**_

_**Marik, what what does the yugioh say and cosplay it**_

_**Seto, make out with Joey in front of everyone**_

"Why do you keep pairing me with Ishizu? No, I won't kiss her in front of everyone. I will not betray Yugi like that." Yami says and Yugi gives him a kiss and Ishizu says, "Yes, I want to know too."

At that moment, Bakura and Marik come out of the Torch Torture Room with smiles meaning they had killed Tea, and FireWing says, "Marik, in another FanFic, ASAP and I had made a Yugioh What Does the Fox Say, and then after we made it go viral and made many copies, I erased all of your memories of the fact that I existed and the fact you all had did it, now you must take Seto's place in the song, and be the Blue Eyes Red Furred fox."

"Okay." Marik says and shadow magic changes his clothes every time a part comes up (Too lazy to type the song again, I got fed up while typing InSaNiTy.)

"Okay, that was… Interesting." FireWing says and everyone is trying so hard not to laugh.

FireWing looked at her watch, and amazingly, time goes really fast when having fun. She gets up, knocks on the Fan Girl door, and the four characters come out, with their clothes torn by what look like claw marks and Ryou looks severely traumatized, Malik and Joey look like Ryou only they are trying to hide it, and Seto looks broken yet hiding it inside.

"Seto~ We have a dare for you." FireWing says and Seto pales immensely, freaking everyone else out. "The dare is for you to make out with Joey in front of everyone. Yay Puppyshipping!"

Seto goes from pale and broken, to smirking and normal skin tone as he turns to Joey, who argues with him, before he just pulls Joey into a makeout session.

"Nice idea, ASAP, since no one has commented on the theme for next chapter, I might just turn this place into Ancient Rome, Hint to all reviewers, the next chapter is going to be Ancient Rome themed, if you want, you can have Tea or someone you hate, thrown to the lions." FireWing says, "Anyway, the next one is the other new reviewer, Breana."

_**Summary of Breana's review**_

_**Joey, give Seto a weggie**_

_**Seto -gets thrown at with insults- do you know that you'll never beat yugi?**_

_**Yugi, are you tired of seto insulting your friends**_

_**yami, do you still mind crush people?**_

"Obviously, this person doesn't like Seto very much." FireWing says as Joey comes behind Seto, and reveals his Blue Eyes White Boxers to the world. "MY EYES! THEY BURN LIKE A THOUSAND SOSUKES!"

Seto gets mad, but hides his boxers before saying, "I will beat Yugi one day, he just cheats cuz it's always two on one!"

Yugi sighs and says, "Yes, I do get tired of it, but he doesn't say it as often anymore after him and Joey became an item."

"The last time I Mind Crushed someone in public was in Duelist Kingdom, Yugi got mad at me for it, but he told me that I can do it, so long as I do it to someone who deserves it, like a burglar."

"Alright, those are all the reviews, and remember reviewers, next chapter is going to be themed for Ancient Rome, send in those themed reviews please." FireWing says and the rest of them pray that they might be able to one day leave this house alive.

**Author's notes: Remember, to make your reviews Ancient Rome themed.**

**Toshiro: Give me that computer!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Never! Now do your line!**

**Toshiro: Please review while I try to get this computer away from her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter full of torture, and now I have a weekend to work on this story.**

**Toshiro: She owns nothing, except her OC and ideas. Enjoy.**

FireWing woke up and found herself in what looked like Ancient Roman bed chambers for princesses. Unconscious magic rocks. She got herself ready when Toshiro came in dressed in a toga that made him look like the Emperor of Rome and Hashira was dressed like a Roman Princess.

"Alright, we best go for our feast, and get our 'gladiators' prepared for the challenges that shall befall them." FireWing said and they gulped.

They got down stairs to reveal some random servants.

"Servants, send some of the food to the gladiators and the two sacrifices. We wouldn't want them to be unprepared for the day, and be sure to wake them up and get them ready if they aren't already." FireWing ordered as the three sat down at the table and ate their breakfast.

When they were done with breakfast, they went out to the backyard, which looked exactly like the Parthenon in Rome.

The three then went to area where the Emperor and his nobles would've sat back in Ancient times and FireWing ordered, "Bring out the sacrifices and the gladiators."

A door opened on the far end of the colosseum and the mentioned ten people come out. The men dressed as gladiators, and the man skirt was really turning FireWing on when it came to Yami with his abs showing through the armor and how he was wearing a man skirt, and the girls were dressed like sacrifices, which meant showing a little princess like class, but also not as much as a princess as they would die, or at least Tea was wearing a little less than Ishizu.

FireWing stood up and said, "Warriors and sacrifices, we are here for another exciting day of reviews, and, even though I have only seen the very first part of Hunger Games, Happy Torture Games, and may the Reviewers be eva in your favor!"

Cheers were heard from the crowd, but the people below didn't know if they should be scared, or facepalm at trying to modify a quote. The cheers were only quieted down as five Hell Butterflies, which the cast thought definitely deserved the name, flew to FireWing and as she heard the reviews, a wicked grin came upon her face and they began to pale as the grin grew larger.

FireWing whispers something, and the first butterfly flies up and a loud summary of a review is heard through the stadium:

_**Summary of GMW's review**_

_**Which one of his three lackeys does Dartz like best, does he like music? Does yugi know how adorable he is and is reminded of a different short person. Tea, dance to Evacuate the Dancefloor.**_

A door opens from the side of the colosseum to reveal Dartz, and the first thing he says is, "Why am I back in this Hell Hole again and who opened a rift in time to send me back to Ancient Rome?" He finally spots FireWing and says, "Well, not Ancient Rome, but still is a Hell Hole."

"Reviews for you Dartz, what are your answers?" FireWing asks.

"Alister, because he was the only one who didn't betray me, he kept fighting till he lost his soul. Valon betrayed me for a girl, and Raphael betrayed me because of the pharaoh. Also, I don't play any instruments and I don't sing. I was never interested in it, and never will." Dartz says before a giant lion catches him with it's claws, before dragging him back in, with the doors closing.

"Okay…" Yugi says, a little scared of what happened to Dartz, but nonetheless, answering the reviewer.

"I hope you're not talking about my Toshiro, he is the shortest guy on Bleach, and is supposed to be shorted than Yugi at 133 cm." FireWing says and Toshiro shocked to find that he is actually shorter than tiny little Yugi, and isn't he supposed to be like Yugi's older brother? "Anyway, I just listened to the song while all that entertainment was happening, and it's now one of my favorite songs."

The music then started and since the author doesn't know anything about dancing, she is just going to type the lyrics and Tea is going to do a good job for the song fits her dance life.

_**(Oh)**_

_**Turn up the music**_

_**Let´s get out on the floor**_

_**I like to move it**_

_**Come and give me some more**_

_**Watch me getting physical**_

_**Out of control, Ah**_

_**There's people watching me, Ah**_

_**I never miss a beat**_

_**Still the night, kill the lights**_

_**Feel it under your skin**_

_**Time is right, keep it tight**_

'_**Cause it's pulling you in**_

_**Wrap it up you can't stop**_

'_**Cause it feels like an overdose**_

_**(feels like an overdose)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Evacuate the dancefloor**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Stop this beat is killing me**_

_**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**_

_**(Everybody in the club)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Evacuate the dancefloor**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I'm infected by the sound**_

_**(Everybody in the club)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Stop this beat is killing me**_

_**Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground**_

_**(Oh)**_

_**My body's aching**_

_**System overload**_

_**Temperature's rising**_

_**I'm about to explode**_

_**Watch me I'm intoxicated**_

_**Taking the show, Ah**_

_**It`s got me hypnotized, Ah**_

_**Everybody step aside**_

_**Still the night, kill the lights**_

_**Feel it under your skin**_

_**Time is right, keep it tight**_

'_**Cause it's pulling you in**_

_**Wrap it up you can't stop**_

'_**Cause it feels like an overdose**_

_**(feels like an overdose)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Evacuate the dancefloor**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Stop this beat is killing me**_

_**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**_

_**(Everybody in the club)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Evacuate the dancefloor**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I'm infected by the sound**_

_**(Everybody in the club)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Stop this beat is killing me**_

_**Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground**_

_**Come on and evacuate**_

_**Feel the club is heating up**_

_**Move on and accelerate**_

_**Push it to the top**_

_**Come on and evacuate**_

_**Feel the club is heating up**_

_**Move on and accelerate**_

_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_**Now guess who's back with a brand new track?**_

_**They got everybody in the club going mad**_

_**So everybody in the back**_

_**Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang**_

_**Go crazy**_

_**Yo lady**_

_**Yo baby**_

_**Let me see you wreck that thang**_

_**Now drop it down low, low**_

_**Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo**_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_**(Evacuate the dancefloor)**_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_**(I'm infected by the sound)**_

_**Everybody in the club**_

_**(Stop this beat is killing me)**_

_**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Evacuate the dancefloor**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Stop this beat is killing me**_

_**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground**_

_**(Everybody in the club)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Evacuate the dancefloor**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I'm infected by the sound**_

_**(Everybody in the club)**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Stop this beat is killing me**_

_**Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground**_

The song ended and FireWing said, "If it wasn't for the fact we have four other reviews, I would think it might actually be wise to keep you alive as my personal dance entertainment, but oh well, at least I can bring you back to life after you die. Speaking of which, time for the next review."

_**Summary of yamikage's review**_

_**thanks for the last review, throw tea in with the lions and the two troublemakers in the fangirl room for 5 hours.**_

"Ishizu, unlike you, I don't need the Millennium Necklace to see the future. I just get feelings which translate to different meaning for me." FireWing says as Tea gets dragged and thrown to the lions by some servants, before a door on the opposite side of the stadium opens up to reveal sheer darkness and glowing red eyes and shadow magic casts a struggling and screaming Marik and Bakura into the room before locking the door. "Next review, this chapter is getting long because of the song."

_**Summary of ASAP Rocky's review**_

_**Marik needs to make out with yami and kura. Seto needs to fight a lion, and tea needs to jump into a pit of fire.**_

"Luckily, that Fan Girl room, was also a time shift room, meaning five hours have already gone by in there. And I will make sure no one interferes." FireWing says with a smirk as shadow magic unlocks the door to reveal Marik with an even more insane look and Bakura on the verge of insanity, before shadow magic gets them back to being somewhat sane, and drags Yami, Bakura, and Marik together, and restraining Yugi, Malik, and Ryou, "Normally, I wouldn't have Yami participate in a dare that doesn't make him and Yugi a cute couple, but I will make an acception for you ASAP."

Marik gets insane again and automatically makes out with Bakura before making out with Yami, who pushed away with Bakura and they go to rinse their mouths with water and soap as Marik had used his tongue.

A sword, shield, and dog sized Blue Eyes White Dragon appear with Seto as everyone heads to the stands, and a huge lion is let loose.

"Seto, try to beat the lion, without dying, or killing it. We need you for other reviews, and my revives are for Tea, also I don't want to be charged for animal abuse." FireWing says and everyone notices that it's an albino lion with red eyes and a Double T scar under it's eye.

Seto tries to shield himself from the lion, and tries to scare the lion with the glare and sword, but the lion almost chuckles, and Blue Eyes ends up using lightning attacks to get the lion back to it's cage, before the sword, and shield disappear, and the Blue Eyes flies up to FireWing.

FireWing sighs as she uses a revive to bring back Tea, before a pit of fire opens up in the center of the stadium, which Tea falls into and dies a painful death.

"I love fire. Next review!" FireWing orders.

_**Summary of Millenniumgirl's review**_

_**yami needs to sing I won't say im in love, yugi needs to act like kaiba, tea needs to step on a lego**_

"That would be good." FireWing says, "But I am feeling tired from typing up the last song, so…"

Yami begins to sing while Yugi goes, "I have no time for this." and walks away.

"Wow he is good, now Tea is already dead, so… yeah. Now for the second review that you had sent me through the PM."

**_Millenniumgirl: OHHH Kaiba and Yami in a Chariot race! let's see who would win XD_**

Yami stops singing at him being called, and finds himself in an Egyptian style chariot next to Kaiba in a Blue Eyes White Chariot, driven by horses made from the shadows.

"3…2…1…GO!" FireWing says and they race around the stadium and Yami wins by a speck of shadow on the tip of his horse's muzzle.

"Now for the next and last review." FireWing says.

_**Summary of Bre's review**_

_**Is joey tired of seto badmouthing him? Does Seto know he sucks at being an older brother? What is yami's favorite trap card. Throw hot coffee balloon at kaiba.**_

"I think you are Breana by the way you are badmouthing Seto, and you are just provoking him." FireWing says as she looks upon the ones in the stadium.

"Yes, I'm tired of him calling me names, I've at least gotten him to where he doesn't call me those names in public but…" Joey looks away.

"Oh come on puppy." Seto says before growling at the reviewer, "I AM NOT A FOURTH RATE DUELIST! JOEY STILL CAN'T BEAT ME AND I'VE BEATEN MARIK BEFORE, SO I AM MORE OF A SECOND PLACE DUELIST! JOEY IS THE THIRD RATE ONE AND I'M BETTER THAN HIM!" he then summons his Blue Eyes which flies in your direction.

"… I think Kisara is going to avenge his pride by destroying your pride, you might want to be on the look out." FireWing says.

"My favorite trap card is Mirror Wall, it is one of the reasons I use it so often." Yami says.

"I will avenge the reviewer." Yugi says as he chucks a hot coffee filled balloon at Seto, which misses and falls on the floor, "This is why I never take sports."

"Yeah… hope you can be able to deal with the dragon problem." FireWing says.

**Author's notes: Yeah, I did this chapter while listening a dark/evil song that had to do with friends, yet it wasn't something Tea would watch.**

**Toshiro: O.O please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Well, here is another chapter, I was distracting myself all day, but I hope that tomorrow, I will have enough reviews to type another, if not two more chapters.**

**Toshiro: It is highly unlikely for you to get that many reviews in one day.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I am just surprised that no one commented on my Hunger Games quote or that the lion was obviously Akefia.**

**Toshiro: Well, now they know. Hashira doesn't own anything but her OCs and her ideas, please enjoy.**

FireWing woke up to her alarm clock, and decided that it was time she actually got to sleep in, but she knew the boys would wake her up, so get just yelled, "ALL OF YOU GET UP OR I WILL BLAST HEAVY ROCK SCREAMO MUSIC IN YOUR ROOM!"

Screaming was heard as she got ready, and when she went to the breakfast table, everyone was there, and they were on edge as four Hell Butterflies flew in, as they all began to eat.

"Alright, let's see what fun will happen today." FireWing says and checks the butterflies. "Looks like four reviews, three reviewers, and two requests for next chapter's theme." another butterfly flies in, "More like five reviews, four reviewers, and two requests."

Everyone pales as they finish eating and stare at her wicked glare.

"First review." FireWing says and they know that the torture is about to start.

_**From ASAP Rocky(#1)**_

_**I logged out so I could review again.**_

_**Yami: (truth) Um, you may hate me, but, do you have feelings for Mana?**_

_**Bakura:(dare) Make out with Ryou**_

_**Marik: (dare) Make out with Malik**_

_**Ishizu: (truth) Did you have sex with anyone in ancient Egypt?**_

_**All for now!**_

"That is the first of her two reviews, but let us do this one first." FireWing says.

"The only feelings I ever had for Mana were as her like a little sister, who kept on attacking me from pots." Yami says as Bakura and Marik make out with Ryou and Malik.

"Umm… Mahad." Ishizu says thinking that question was way too personal.

"Now for your next review." FireWing says, surprised that the chapter is turning out short so far.

_**From ASAP Rocky(#2)**_

_**Nice! Here's more:**_

_**Yami: (dare) You are definatly going to hate me after this but, oh well, dress up as a belly dancer then FireWing, play the music for it while Yami dances. And if you don't do it, I'll sell Yugi's soul to Zork**_

_**Bakura: (truth) How many pokemons can you name?**_

_**Marik: (dare) Watch all the episodes of DreamWorks Dragons **_

_**Yugi: (dare) Sing "Love Don't Lie" (don't worry FireWing you don't have to type the lyrics)**_

_**Yami: (dare) Sing "But if you Close your eyes" (again, don't have to type the lyrics)**_

_**Seto: You call yourself a second rank duelist, you can't even beat Marik or Yami/Yugi**_

_**Joey: (dare) Dress up in a dog costume while singing "Who let the dogs out"**_

_**All for now. But I'll be back -laughs eerily-**_

"I don't know how to belly dance, and frankly I don't want to, but I'll get him dressed." FireWing says as Yami is suddenly dressed as a belly dancer, the music starts playing, and Yugi actually becomes horny and drags him away. "I didn't know Yugi could be so forward…"

"What's a pokemon, I don't watch crap." Bakura says and Ryou smacks him on the head.

Marik goes to watch DreamWorks Dragons and FireWing says, "I hope that he doesn't ask me if I know how to read what are in the books the Vikings read, because then I'm going to have to get my book and teach him how to read Anglo Saxon Runes. Seriously, I see those symbols when Dark Magician attacks, in DreamWorks Dragons, and in my dragon book… Runes rule."

Yugi and Yami come back, with Yami having a limp, and they begin to sing those songs together, making them a cute couple.

" : /www. youtube watch? v= USBQL_DEu9U says otherwise ASAP, I may not be able to beat Yami or Yugi, but I can beat Marik anytime I wanted to." Seto says and stares as Joey is wearing his dog costume from when he lost to Duke and sings, "Who let the dogs out?! Woof woof woof woof woof!" before dragging him away like Yugi had done to Yami.

"Yay chaos." FireWing says before the butterfly projects the next review.

_**From cd**_

_**Hi! I have a request could you pleeeeeeeeeeeeease make next chapter ancient egipt? And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease call yami atem in that one By the way I have one more send Bakura in the shadow relam (posabilly bring me there so I can strangle him myself) I really hate him **_

_**LP **_

_**(Oh the reason why I want ancient Egipt is beacuse I want to see Atem dressed as a pharoh)**_

"Okay, since you only have one thing for us to do at the moment for this chapter…" FireWing snaps her fingers as you appear in the house and strangle Bakura to before you are both sent there for more torture. "Next one."

_**From Bre Bre**_

_**Joey: Do you ever want to punch Kaiba in the face hard**_

_**Yugi: Why is the Dark Magician your monster card**_

_**Yami: Put glue in a chair and wait for Kaiba to sit in it**_

_**Tea: Do you know how to duel**_

"Yes, yes I do, but only when he irritates me to that point, we have actually been getting along a little better." Joey says as he comes back with Seto and is limping.

"Because he is one of my grandpa's cards, is powerful, and I feel a connection with him." Yugi says and FireWing awes at his cuteness.

Yami goes over to a chair and poors glue on it without Seto looking, and then Seto sits in it, before hair driers glue his ass to the chair, which make him scream and yell.

"I did beat Mai in that one episode, I beat the penguin guy, and I beat Joey like five times in the second episode, but other than that, I can never outduel anyone, unless it's a duel about friendship." Tea says and then FireWing slaps her to stop a friendship speech.

"Thank you Bre Bre, though I think you are also Breana, now for the next review." FireWing says.

_**From GMW**_

_**(Evil Grin) I'm back. Btw, I know how to torture. Here are what I have. Have them following do this and enjoy.)**_

_***Dartz (You're my favorite but this is for entertainment)- I dare you to (1) cut your hair, shoulder length (No complains) and (2) dare you to kiss Tea. And here's a treat for you (throws a box). It has something you love inside. ENJOY!**_

_***Valon (Evil grin)- Have a Yo Mama battle with Joey Wheeler. Kiss Mai IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!**_

_***Yugi- Did you know that Oz (he's from Pandora Hearts) is short (he's 164 cm) and cute as you are? Check him out sometime.**_

_**(That's how to torture (kinda). Have fun!) (Evil Dartz Laugh)**_

A portal appears and Dartz, Valon, and Mai fall out of it. They read the review and they get scared.

FireWing appears in front of Dartz with a knife, slices off his hair in one swing, and then crushes his lips to Tea's lips, before pulling him back in time to catch the box. He opens it, and the severed head of the Leviathan is inside. He screams like a girl, and FireWing sends him back to wherever he came from with a smirk.

Valon goes to Joey and says, "Yo Mama so stupid, she had sex with a drunk guy and conceived a mutt instead of a guy."

"Yo Mama so stupid that… she thought you were a criminal?" Joey tries to say and Mai kisses him.

"Okay…" Yugi says and looks away blushing.

"Okay, since that was the last review, i have finally decided… NEXT THEME IS GOING TO BE ANCIENT EGYPT READERS! ASAP THOUGHT OF ANCIENT GREECE, BUT CD CAME UP WITH REALLY GOOD REASONS FOR EGYPT, SO NEXT THEME AFTER NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ANCIENT GREECE!" FireWing announces, and the others can't help but feeling happy and scared at the same time.

**Author's notes: You hear that readers? Now I hope for some Egyptian themed reviews.**

**Toshiro: 0.0 … Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Finally… got… this… done…**

**Toshiro: Wow that is a lot of reviews, you need some rest now. Hashira owns nothing, but her OCs and ideas. Please enjoy this torture.**

FireWing wakes up and instantly puts a smile on her face as she sees that her room looks like the chambers of a Queen. She went to see what she would wear for the day, and nearly cheered, for she would look a lot like Queen Cleopatra.

She went to the dining hall, and saw Yami has become Atem once again, and is wearing the man skirt without complaints and it just gets FireWing wanting _**him**_. She looks at the others, they are mostly dressed as Lords, but Seto has become Seth, and holds the Millennium Rod, and Ishizu is dressed as Isis, while Tea is dressed like a whore/princess, while Hashira and Toshiro are dressed in their normal Egyptian attire.

FireWing finds that she is going to eat, Egyptian style pancakes, which taste like the freshest drop of Oasis water after being in the desert with nothing to eat or drink.

Servants come in and dispose of the food when they have all finished eating.

"Well, Atem, is good to King again?" FireWing asks.

"Yes, because now I am King, and I am invulnerable to truths and dares." 'Atem' says.

"Really? Well, you may be King, but… I am the Author of this fanfic, making me be a Goddess." FireWing says and they pale as five Hell Butterflies fly in and deliver the reviews, "FIve reviews, and ASAP reviewed three times so that we can have a chapter today, Thank you."

_**From ASAP Rocky (#1)**_

_**That's OK, but here's more:**_

_**Seto: (dare) Have a shadow duel with Yami, but FireWing if one of them loses, make sure they don't go to the shadow realm. **_

_**Yami: (dare) Have a horse race with Marik. **_

_**Yugi: (truth) Have you ever had a sex dream about Yami? **_

_**Joey: (truth) Have you really liked Kaiba since the battle with Dartz?**_

_**Ishizu: (truth) Do you like Shadi? **_

_**Yami: (truth) Who was your past crush? **_

_**All for now! But I'll be back sooner than you can blink. -laughs evilly-**_

"Fine, but I will beat him this time." 'Seth' says and they go to the training room, and shadow magic appears in the air, and summons the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"You think you can beat me with that 'god' dragon, cousin, well… I SUMMON SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" 'Atem' shouts and the giant god monster appears and destroys Blue Eyes.

Just before 'Seth' gets sent to the shadow realm, FireWing steps in and gets rid of the shadows, before giving 'Atem' and Marik horses and racing them around the palace, 'Atem' wins.

"Yes, I have." Yugi admits and 'Atem' smirks.

"Actually, I had a crush on him since Duelist Kingdom when he was sealed away in the card. He only realized his feelings for me when Marik sent me to the shadow realm." Joey admits.

"He is only like a brother to me, just a friend." 'Isis' says and Mahad comes into the room and gives her a kiss before going back to train Mana.

"In Ancient Egypt, my father once invited the Emperor of Japan here for an engagement between me and the prince of Japan, and it was Yugi, he left and then Akefia destroyed Egypt before I could fulfill the engagement." 'Atem' admits.

"Next Review!" FireWing says.

_**From ASAP Rocky (#2)**_

_**I logged out so I could review again**_

_**This isn't really a truth or dare, but just something Egyptian themed:**_

_**Whoever can solve this riddle will not have to face me in a dance battle, because I'm one hell of a dancer.**_

"_**In a room as white as milk**_

_**Lined with skin as soft as milk**_

_**Within a fountain crystal clear**_

_**A golden apple does appear**_

_**No doors are here to this stronghold-**_

_**Yet thieves break in and steal the gold"**_

_**FireWing already knows the answer 'cause she got it in a pm I sent her. So whoever can solve it doesn't go against me in a dance competition. Good luck! This is an Egyptian riddle by the way.**_

They all study the riddle, when Yugi, 'Atem', Joey, Hashira, and Toshiro all say, "It's an egg."

"You are correct. Isis, Seth, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Tea, you six are going to go dancing. ASAP, if you are going to crush someone by dancing, please crush Tea." FireWing says.

_**From cd**_

_**Thank you! I can't wait I'm sooo excited! Really I am By the way Atem did you know I have a dark magacian too? It's my favorite card in my deck. Literaly **_

_**P. for letting me strangle Bakura (Even do I know I probablly apsuet a lot of his fangirls) **_

_**By the way for Egipt I have an idea I really love it and I was thinking can I please see Slifer the sky dragon in next chapter? **_

_**Thanks**_

"I didn't know that. Nice, hope you have a powerful deck." 'Atem' says.

"You're welcome." FireWing says, "And you have already seen Slifer for the shadow duel, but…" she uses her shadow magic to create a Kuriboh sized Slifer and sends it to you, "Incoming Slifer! Now for the next review."

_**From silverlily6667**_

_**Seto has to become Seth from eygpt and chase around joey while wearing a blue eyes white dragon costume.**_

_**akifa must come and make-out with tea then **_

_**he and bakura have to watch my little pony with her and listen to a friendship speach, in a sound prouf room. **_

_**Tea is to be mummified alive.**_

_**Mai must come and go into the fanboy room.**_

_**Yami will dress as Pharaoh atem, yugi will dress as a personal servant and be yamis sex toy all chapter.**_

_**Malik, marik, ryou, must cross dress as visiting princesses.**_

_***yugi- dose yami have any weird habits from being a Pharaoh.**_

_***yami- dose yugi look like a panda when w**_

"Well, Seto is already Seth, but I can dress him up as a Blue Eyes, and make him chase Joey around." FireWing says as 'Seth' is suddenly wearing a Blue Eyes costume, and a whip appears behind him making him run after Joey.

The doors barge in to reveal the Thief King, who pales when he sees FireWing, and tries to leave, but magic stops him and forces him to make out with Tea, before dragging him, Bakura, and Tea into the SPR and sealing it shut. A few minutes later, Bakura and Akefia rum out of there screaming with a wounded Tea.

"Well, she is going to die anyway…" FireWing says and then Tea gets dragged away into a time room, and seconds later, a priest comes out with Tea wrapped in bandages and her internal organs removed and put in jars.

Mai appears and then is dragged into the Fanboy room, and screams are heard.

"Yami is already Atem, so Yugi~" Yugi gets dressed as a personal servant and 'Atem' drags Yugi into the SPR.

"Already got it covered." FireWing says as magic covers Marik, Malik, and Ryou, and they end up looking like princesses, which Marik drags Malik and Bakura drags Ryou into different SPRs. "I can answer those questions as Atem and Yugi are off together. They had already told me. Atem still acts like a pharaoh, and by that he tries not to show any emotion if something is troubling him. And, yes, Atem does think Yugi is a baby panda, we didn't really get the end of that question, but everyone does think Yugi is a baby panda. Now for the next and final review."

_**From ASAP Rocky (#3)**_

_**I logged out so I could review.**_

_**Dartz: (dare) Face FireWing in a shadow game and if you lose, you die a brutal death by her and Hashira hands. **_

_**Ishizu: (dare) Summon a dog and make it hump Yami's leg.**_

_**Yami: (dare) Watch Mr Peabody and Sherman.**_

Dartz appears, and FireWing summons FireWing Pegasus, and blasts him with fire, before both she and Hashira go to shadow creature form and burn Dartz to death.

"That is what you get for what happened in episode 158." FireWing scoffs after going back to human form. "And Atem is still with Yugi, and will be for the rest of the chapter, so Isis can have the dog hump Seth."

A random dog that looks like Joey runs over to Seth and begins to hump his leg until Joey and the dog get into a fight.

"Also, I haven't watched Mr. Peabody and Sherman yet so… They are so not watching it before I do." FireWing says and five more Hell Butterflies fly over and everyone's jaws drop. "Yay! More reviews!"

_**From dr-fanmai-lover (#1)**_

_**wood-iashizu&mai-make-good-jeannies-show-me**_

"I think they said, 'Would Ishizu and Mai make good genies, show me'." FireWing says as she snaps her fingers and Isis goes from priestess to genie, and Mai comes out of the Fan Boy room dressed as a genie.

"We are not granting wishes." Mai says and Isis says, "I'm going to go grant Mahad's wishes."

"I don't think they make good genies. Next review." FireWing says.

_**From Breana**_

_**Joey: Dress up like a mummy**_

_**Yami: How come you always duel in Yugi's place**_

_**Yugi: Kiss Rebecca **_

_**Seto: Is it hard running Kaiba Corp**_

"Mu-Mummy?!" Joey asks.

"Awe how cute, he still has a fear of the paranormal." FireWing says as she uses magic to wrap Joey up as a mummy. "Again, since Atem and Yugi are elsewhere, they can not do these dares. Apparently Atem duels for Yugi because he thinks that Yugi needs some more tips before dueling, and he has the confidence, and it is a pun to getting your 'Game Face' on. Now I shall make Ryou kiss Rebecca."

Rebecca appears out of no where clutching her demon teddy bear, and Ryou kisses her briefly before she disappears.

"Yes, it is hard to run a company, since you have already seen the Big Five try to overthrow me, and it is just torture trying to accomplish all the projects." Seth says.

"Next review." FireWing orders.

_**From dr-fanmai-lover (#2)**_

_**will-the-yugih-gx-caests&than-yugioh-5d'd&than-zexal-caest&than-yugioh-aerc-v-cests-show**_

"Um… no they will not, I'm not very familiar with the other Yugioh series, and decide to just stay with original. Now for your next two reviews." FireWing explains.

_**From dr-fanmai-lover (#3)**_

_**joy-atter-eating-bens-go-kaibacpor-aire-duckit&faert**_

"Okay that one… I didn't understand a word you just said, next review." FireWing says.

_**From dr-fanmai-lover (#4)**_

_**why-atmu&magatrion-of-trerasnfomers-gaeration-one-tv-saires**_

"I have absolutely no idea." FireWing says and looks at the time. "No more reviews, now this chapter can finally end."

Everyone who went to a SPR come out and FireWing nearly strangles Atem and Yugi for missing so many dares and truths.

"Alright, now hopefully we get some reviews for next chapter, wow we had ten reviews done today." FireWing says.

**Author's notes: I really wish dr-fanmai-lover would type in plain english, I can't read it.**

**Toshiro: Me neither. Please review.**


End file.
